


extremely exhausted, incredibly idiotic

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Into the Spider-verse, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Because he's so good at being Spider-Man, he often forgets to be Peter Parker.





	extremely exhausted, incredibly idiotic

**Author's Note:**

> there was a post. on symbiote-spideypool. need i say more?? hahahaha
> 
> i didn't hv much to say, for once. i feel like this is good enough
> 
> i'm even mOre excited to watch into the spider-verse now bc i just realised today tht spider-gwen is wearing pointe shoes!!! POINTE SHOES!!!! nd if i see more of her in the movie nd get to kno her, i'll be writin' shit w her!! also she's 15 just a lil bbyyy

Peter’s an extremely exhausted individual. He’s in his thirties, an age his younger self would consider old. He’s been doing the whole Spider-Man gig for years now, one of the only things he’s good at besides taking photographs. Which is why he’s so glad he runs into the kid, Miles, when he does. Because Miles, bless him, treats Peter to a good fuckin’ burger, the only food he’s had the entire day, probably. He doesn't know. 

It’s gonna be his downfall, really, forgetting to take care of himself. He just gets so caught up in being Spider-Man that he often forgets to be Peter Parker. He’s already gotten beaten up quite a few times because he forgot to sleep and his body was too weak.

The only person he’s in contact with these days is Wade, AKA Deadpool, and _that_ relationship is spotty at best. They patrol together sometimes. Really the only reason he spends time with Wade is often to remember to be a functioning member of society. He wheedles food out of Wade quite successfully. He’s got his own room at Wade’s apartment, where he whips up web fluid or sleeps in a web hammock. Wade rescues him when he blacks out on rooftops. 

Wade’s a mess too, his inability to die making him reckless as all hell. But if you put Peter and Wade together, they make approximately one functioning human being, and that’s gotta count for _some_ thing, right?


End file.
